


it's kind of beautiful

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: joetrick oneshots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they weren't dating, joe would tell himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's kind of beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjoshdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjoshdun/gifts).



> kind of based off this dream i had: http://natenovarro.co.vu/post/123557128910/i-had-a-dream-i-was-on-a-date-w-someone-and-we

it wasn’t unusual for joe to have his fingers interlocked with patrick’s while they were out. pete had eaten the last of andy’s loaf of bread, so he sent the two younger boys out to get it while he stayed at the van to make sure pete didn’t go for anything else of his. which joe was okay with, because then he and patrick didn’t have to think of an excuse for them to sneak away.

they were sitting on the curb in the parking lot, patrick’s legs stretched out, joe’s a bit closer to the rest of his body. patrick’s thumb was running over joe’s own, and they weren’t talking, just sitting, and joe has been rather content with shit like this for the last few months.

they weren’t dating, joe would tell himself. patrick was 17 and joe just a few months behind him, so naturally hormones and shit were a thing. yeah, he and patrick held hands. a lot. but he and patrick almost made out a lot, sometimes they would jerk one another off even. and as far as joe was concerned, boyfriends did more than that.

joe kind of wanted to do the ‘more than that’ stuff with patrick. but he couldn’t really bring it up, because joe didn’t want to fuck up what they had..joe was really fond of having patrick’s tounge in his mouth and his hand shoved down the front of joe’s pants. 

joe shivered slightly, the air around them growing colder as the sun began to set. patrick shuffled closer to joe, bumping their shoulder’s together. nothing was being said still, but patrick was humming soflty. for a moment, joe let himself think that they were real. he figured he was looking at patrick for too long so he turned his attention to the sky.

“it’s kind of beautiful.” joe mumbled, scrunching his nose up with a small laugh. he was laughing in more of an anxious way, because patrick was smiling at him suddenly, and joe was competely aware of how heavy his lisp just was.

patrick slowly moved his free hand so that his fingers could curl into joe’s freshly done blond hair, plam resting on his upper cheek. joe’s heart skipped a beat, because he’s watched enough sappy romcoms to know where this was going.

“just like…” patrick said slowly, leaning in closer to the other, he didn’t say anything for a long moment, but a grin broke out on his face. “me!” and as soon as that left the older boy’s mouth he turned away from joe, pulling out his shitty cellphone and taking an even shitter selfie with it. 

joe’s eyebrow’s were furrowed together, and his lower lip was stuck out in a pout as patrick leaned into him to show him the image. the top of joe’s head and half of patrick’s was it in and the entire thing was blurry. fuck cellphones for not having front facing cameras.

patrick looked up from his phone to joe, and frowned a little. he tightened his grip on joe’s hand, which he managed to not let go of yet, bringing it up to he could press it to his lips.

“i know, pretty shitty boyfriend you’ve got.” patrick laughed, moving to nudge joe’s chee with his nose. joe pulled back a little, face twisting up.

“boyfriend?” he questioned, and patrick felt his heart drop.  

“uh, yeah. i thought..sorry if i misread anything, i mean, we never talked about it, but i just, yeah i just assumed.” patrick responded, tried to move away from joe competely but he couldn’t.

“no, that’s cool, y’know, being boyfriends and all.” joe mumbled, giving ptrick a small smile, and patrick’s own was double the size.

“sweet, that’s just, fucking sweet.” patrick was shaking, but like a good kind of shaking when you’re just so excited and you just can’t stay still.

pete and andy found them making out in the parking lot around 9pm. they locked the two younger boys out of the van for making them worry.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! 
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
